


Fear

by sherenium



Category: TsukiPro the Animation, ツキプロ | Tsukipro
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 22:59:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16670005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherenium/pseuds/sherenium
Summary: Knowing you gives me one fear.





	Fear

**Author's Note:**

> なんで！！tkparaに！！sktbの掛け合いが未実装なの！！！！僕激おこぷんぷん丸だよ！！！！！！

I think music and my face are my greatest assets.

In fact, that's what got me into the industry in the first place.

That's why this question pops in my mind sometimes: what if they are taken away from me?

Before, I used to think that it doesn't matter much. Even if I don't take music as my career, even if my face doesn't charm anyone, I can just lead a normal and fulfilling life as a... I don't know. A civil servant, maybe.

But now.

Now the thought makes me shudder.

If I don't possess these two assets, President Tsukino won't scout me. I won't gain interest in and decide to pursue a career in music. I won't have that fateful encounter...

.  
.  
.

"― Shiki?"

I lifted my head when I heard him calling out my name, and saw hint of concern in his honey-colored eyes.

"You're okay?"

"... Yeah. Just thinking to myself. ... Rather than that, how many times should I tell you to knock before entering?"

"I did! You just didn't notice."

"Then at least wait until I say you can come in."

"Are you sure~? I'm here to give you some refreshments, you know? It's a coffee brewed by yours only, Darling~"

.  
.  
.

Darling.

The word, spoken in his voice, invoked a bittersweet clench in my chest.

I wonder, will he still think dearly of me if I were to lost my music?

If I were to, one day, lost the only reason he's crazy for me?

I smiled inwardly.

Never before in my life have I feel a fear this strong.

And it's because I've gotten to know him.

But, it's not like I regretted it.

No... I won't regret it.

.  
.  
.

"Thank you, Honey. I'll take it. You actually came on the right time, because I needed your opinion."

"Oh? What is it, what is it?"

"It's about this line here......―"

.  
.  
.

Because when, by any chance, I truly lost my music and he leaves me, I would still have the pride of having found and groomed him to be a splendid star that he will surely become.


End file.
